Kawal
Kawal '''(or Codename: KAWAL')' 'is a superhero from the Philippines that was part of the popular Bayan Knights universe. The character was created by Don Celadina. Origin Decorated police officer Karlo Corvus lost his life while saving innocent civilians from a hostage-taker who set off a bomb in retaliation. A secret branch of the government recovered his remains and revived him to serve their patriotic cause. Corvus' body was grafted with billion-peso enhancements, turning him into the ultimate soldier. Kawal's DNA has been modified such that he now possesses enhanced strength, endurance, agility and impenetrable skin. His damaged body have been replaced with cybernetic implants that contain anti-gravity technology, giving him flight capabilities of up to 300mph. His arm implants can also serve as weapons as they can transform into high-caliber machine guns. In his public appearances, Kawal proudly wears the colors of the Philippine flag. His cape hides the cold steel of his high-caliber weapons and he relies heavily on kicks and dodges to fight enemies. However, during his more common black-ops missions, where he loses his trademark two-toned cape, Kawal uses any means necessary to win, even cross some lines his superhero alter ego won't. Bayan Knights: Book of Origins # 3 Fictional Character History Prologue to Bayan Knights Kawal is offline, hooked up to machines for maintenance. An unseen individual remotely logs into the machines without authorization. Although a bit concerned with being detected, the individual reasons that they cannot lose the war. He initializes Kawal and uploads mission specs and parameters. The system warns him that "memory" is currently enabled and that it may cause unexpected results. Prompted if he wishes to continue, the individual says that it's time that Kawal is freed from captivity. Codename: Kawal is activated. https://www.deviantart.com/jtmtzrwj/art/KAWAL-Activated-100877928 Some time later, Kawal is seen at a rooftop waiting for a meet. An unseen individual asks him if he encountered any trouble getting away. Kawal answers and then asks the individual if he was from the council. The individual replies that he is ''the Council. Countersign confirmed, Kawal tells him that he has verified the information that was uploaded and he has come to help. Council tells him that the conspiracy is deep and that he may be risking his status as a government operative. Kawal shrugs the warning off, telling Council that as long as he is not wearing the cape, he does not exist. The two then proceed to "The Facility". https://www.deviantart.com/jtmtzrwj/art/KAWAL-Recruitment-126383454 Bayan Knights # 2 Kawal is seen in "The Facility" atrium standing alongside all the other heroes recruited by Council. Bayan Knights Presents: Heart of the Black Matrix We find the amnesiac cyborg Kawal at the Bayan Knights HQ dubbed "The Facility" trying to locate any information about himself using Sarhento Sagrado's super-computer. Just as they are about to give up, they receive an anonymous email about cybernetic experiments being conducted at Mt. Cristobal. Kawal recognizes the scientist heading the experiments as Jessica Waldorf, one of the doctors who worked on him. Kawal heads to the lab at Mt. Cristobal with a Bayan Knights team composed of Mao, Zheya, Overdrive and Talim. Upon arriving near their destination, the group realizes that their "invisible" plane has been detected and that they need to parachute out before it is hit by enemy missile fire. Upon landing however, the team are surrounded by hordes and hordes of aswang that were released to stop them. What follows are copious amount of blood and guts as the team cuts, shoots and punches their way through the horde. Once inside the lab, Kawal gets separated from the team while providing cover from the hordes of aswang behind them. Kawal is suddenly attacked by Waldorf, both recognizing the other. Waldorf hints that Kawal isn't who his handlers told him he was before revealing that she has disabled Kawal's weapons and that her attacks weren't random. With his weapons down, Kawal redirects his anti-gravity output (which enables him to fly) to his arms and then blows Waldorf away with one shot. Waldorf tells him to finish her off but Kawal refuses and asks her to tell the truth instead. She tells him that what he doesn't know can't hurt him and that maybe what he was calling lies were actually the truth. Waldorf then stakes herself through the heart, bursting into ashes. The epilogue of the story shows a sombre Kawal reporting to Sagrado after finding out that one of the team members died while he was fighting Waldorf. A picture on Sagrado's computer hints at Kawal's next mission. Bayan Knights # 3 Kawal alongside Unstoppable and Magnum fight robots created by the government from the designs of the mad genius Dr. Mal Igno. The three make short work of the out-of-control robots and save the government official overseeing the experiment in the process. Kawal remarks that them being summoned there was no coincidence. The official admits that they had planned for the three to test the new robot soldiers and asks them for another favor. The three heroes are next seen providing support for a group of Bayan Knights fighting a group of Bangis villains. Outnumbered by the enemies, the Bayan Knights were pinned down by powerhouses Maso, Macario Kamo and Reptullo. The three's arrival turns the tide to an even match. Kawal is seen fighting Sulab, the Black Talon. Bayan Knights # 4 Kawal receives a message from Council in the middle of his fight with Sulab. Acknowledging the message, Kawal tells Council that he'll finish up his fight first. With that, he tells Sulab that they should fight again later, before delivering a devastating kick to his enemy's jaw. Sagrado remarks to himself that although he and Kawal worked some missions together, he found it odd that Kawal do not remember him. Bayan Knights # 5 Kawal is in civilian attire with other Bayan Knights member riding a jeepney. When the others inquire about TronIX, the story flashes back to Kawal's meeting with Bathala. After a bit of small talk, Kawal informs Bathala that the children are safe in "The Facility" but that they do not know where the rest are. All he knows is that they are being hunted. The conversation is halted when Bathala receives a message from his own team. Suddenly, a passenger of the jeepney declares a robbery not knowing that most of the other passengers are superheroes. He is immediately thrown off the ride by the Bayan Knights. The group alights when they notice the site of their most recent battle to survey the destruction. Bayan Knights indieXclusive: TronIX Kawal is meeting with the armored hero Bathala about certain Tron designates. Though Bathala opts to work with his own team, Kawal tells him that the situation concerns them all. As Bathala flies away, Kawal tells Cyfer over comms that the meeting place has changed and that he should follow Bathala instead. Kawal then flies away to catch up with the armored hero. Kawal introduces Cyfer to Bathala and asks him if he's found the Tron designates. Bathala tells him that they are directly above the location. Below they see Alakdan and Pintura fighting Techo Bandits. The three heroes airborne heroes intervene before their comrades are fully overrun below. Kawal then tells them they should get going as he knows the position of the remaining Tron designates. Aboard the skyship Habagat, Bathala asks Kawal whether the others were safe and if the Sarhento Sagrado and Bayan Knights can be trusted. Not long after Kawal assures him that they are in good hands, the group receives a distress call from Council telling them that "The Facility" is under siege. Bayan Knight # 6a/b Kawal is seen shielding Bayan Knight member Leather from Asintado's gunfire. Leather tells him that she doesn't need a babysitter. Kawal is present while Sarhento Sagrado leaves ownership of "The Facility" to the Bayan Knights. Bayan Knights: Nursery # 1 Kawal is seen heading to "The Nursery" classroom together with Overdrive and Zheya. Junior comments on the closeness of Kawal to two of his classmates and Quatro tells him that Kawal has already worked with Overdrive in Taskforce TronIX. With the events from the "Black Matrix" mission kept secret, Quatro is puzzled as to how Zheya fits in. Kawal begins the class briefing and the story flashes back to an earlier meeting where the older Bayan Knights, having their hands full, are forced to hand off a missing persons case to the younger team. Gwapoman ropes Kawal into serving as a mentor for the team. Kawal's briefing is interrupted when Gwapoman appears and asks the class if they have seen Pag-asa who they have presumed to be missing. When the teens infer that they want to prioritize looking for their "idol", Kawal admonishes them, telling the youngsters that they can do it after they finish the current recon-only mission. When the Nursery team return from an encounter with a Bangis operative, Kawal asks if they are alright but also questions Overdrive and Zheya why they broke protocol and engaged the enemy. References